


Afternoon Flight

by Scylla



Category: Top Gun (1986)
Genre: M/M, Morning After, Post-Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-26
Updated: 2009-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-05 07:05:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scylla/pseuds/Scylla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maverick transferred to work as an instructor, and Iceman stayed with the carrier on patrol. But there's always leave, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afternoon Flight

Maverick stretched beneath the sheets as a large hand palmed his stomach. He turned his head, and as he did so the golden summer afternoon sun flamed a hot bar across his closed eyes. Maverick groaned and looked up. A year and a half after his decision to leave active duty for Miramar, and here was Iceman thawing slowly in his bed. The larger man's brush of blond hair swept against Maverick's lifted arm as their eyes met.

"Two days, Maverick," Iceman said, clicking softly on the last syllable of his callsign. Maverick swallowed, firmed up his jaw, and gazed up at the patient blue eyes with cool curiosity.

"Two days?" He repeated blankly.

"Mmhm," Iceman nodded, cinched up to his body a little tighter, and nodded again for good measure. An answering smile opened up his features to display a double row of large, white teeth. It was a boyish smile, good-looking and eager - until you realized just what kind of predator had that sort of ferociously gleeful smile.

A shark.

"Just two more days on leave, Maverick. You aren't really going to sleep on me."

Breathy chuckles bubbled up soft between them, and Maverick shook his head. "No, Lieutenant Kazansky. I'm not."

"I didn't think so."

A jet roared over the base as they settled together again, and shook the small house. Iceman caught hold of Maverick's hips to steady himself against the wash of power, but his lips never faltered in their hold.


End file.
